What Could Have Been
by C2ii
Summary: Two Shepherds cross path in the Outer Realms. In the other world, Robin is a man and Chrom married Sumia. It was a mere glimpse but now they deal with the aftermath. Robin is unsure where she stands. Sumia is finding the meaning of friendship. And Chrom? Chrom is being Chrom. ChromxRobin


**A/N: This is Chrom x Robin. **

**I think Sumia is totally dere-dere adorable which is why this came about. At the same time I'm annoyed at Sumia for being too shallow in game. I guess I wanted the pies to mean more than yum it taste good and for her to use books less of an escape but more of an inspiration. Basically if only they bothered to developed Sumia more (cough more supports)**

**(I also get pissed at Chrom for making decisions without thinking of the consequence. And angry at my tactician letting Chrom make some really….really stupid choices)**

.

..

…

What Could Have Been

Since the Shepherds marched into the Outer realms, Sumia has met all the great heroes of legend. It was the last skirmish that set the entire camp in frenzy.

She supposes it wasn't as odd as it sound to meet another version of her but she was unsure why only Robin was different when everyone else remained the same. The other Robin was a man, unlike her Robin who was undeniably female.

The other Sumia leaned peacefully against the other Chrom, her ring shone in the light. The meeting was brief but enough to fill her heart with hope that such an ending with Chrom was possible and not the delusions of a confused girl. What beckoned Sumia the most was the odd expression that painted the other Chrom's face.

.

….

.

The young brunet baked pie that evening. This one, fresh out of the oven and still hot, was large enough for two to share. As usual she approached his tent and attempted to shout hello, the first syllable was cut off by a loud crash followed by a list of unsavory words.

"I know it bothers you. Gods, speak to me."

Sumia stopped. She stood still unable to move away. He was with someone.

"Chrom…"

It was Robin's voice coming clearly from Chrom's tent.

"There is nothing bothering me aside from being behind in my patrol around camp. I should leave, it's getting dark. What will the others think if they find me leaving—"

"They think nothing as you are always by my side. But now I think they should make these assumptions opposed to…"

There was a brief pause.

"…Robin, I confessed my feelings for you, not Sumia and not anyone else.

Time runs still. The Brunet slowly steps back. It was wrong of her to listen to something so private. But from the cracks of the tent entrance, she could see Robin in tears. Her own eyes no doubt will leak once the pain sinks in.

"But don't you see? I am like a thief. I knew she fancied you since I met her. Chrom, how long have you known me? How long has she harbored these feelings only for me to step in between what could have been? After seeing the other side, what would she feel?"

The babble came almost incoherent out of the tactician's mouth, too clouded by tears.

Chrom speaks, his voice trembled in anger.

"Is this it? Is this all you have to say? Does what I feel mean nothing to you. Have you considered the other you fancied another woman? That the Chrom in that world went without his other half because he was rejected? And what then, will the other Robin feel guilty he stole a potential spouse to another Shepherd? Must you always consider others first?"

"Chrom please just think. What could I possibly offer you once the war ends? We strive for peace but war is the only skill I possess. I have no past, no memories. I could spend my entire life earning the trust of your court and centuries learning the art of homemaking and it still wouldn't be enough…"

Robin gasps for air. Rushing to say her piece before Chrom could cut her off.

"Sumia is a better woman than I am. She is kind and loving and full of hope. On the field she protects you above all else. She lives by Ylisse customs and will adjust to life in the castle, loyal to you until the end. I fear. No I believe as your tactician and advisor, she would make you happy. Happier than I can."

"How could you know what makes me happy?"

"Exactly…I don't know…"

.

….

.

Whatever follows, Sumia knows not. She had no right to listen in. Silently she shrieked away.

Chrom and Robin continue without her.

She walked off with the still warm pie in hand away from the tent, away from lost dreams.

Her heart was a flurry mess of emotions. Sumia sits on the edge of camp and began her flower fortunes, afraid to return.

What is she doing baking pies when she should be worrying if the Exalt made it safety back to Ylisstol? She should be comforting Cordelia for her loss and sacrifice. She should be preparing for the war against Plegia.

Sumia picks another flower and begins plucking once more.

Why does she sit here pitying herself? How could she be so deluded to let her desires get in the way of what's important? Robin was often guilty for things she cannot control. Robin always cared for everyone she knew.

In the brief they spent together, Robin had become one of her closest friend. They shared books, stories, quotes. The tactician was the first to accept her odd hobbies. Think….

What would a hero do?

She must have gone through at least fourteen flowers.

What would a friend do?

Sumia wiped the stray tears off her face. She turns and begins marching towards the direction she came from with a smile intact.

.

….

.

"Heeellllooooo?"

"Oh...um Sumia, I'm sorry but it's not a good time right now—"

Without hesitation she stepped into the tactician's quarters.

"Robin! I baked a pie and I thought we could share it!"

Robin's face was still red and was doing a poor job of hiding it.

"Thank you Sumia…but I'm not feeling well right now"

"Oh but pies are the great to help you feel better. It works the best when shared"

Robin seemed puzzled and slightly amused. The young woman cuts off a piece.

"This is…this is really good. Wow I'm impressed."

Robin chuckles a bits as she eats and nearly chokes. Sumia laughs and comments on spreading her clumsiness. They sit side by side.

It's quiet. She clenches her fist. She's nervous but a hero has to be brave.

"I...I came to apologize."

The tactician pauses her munch, she looked shocked and confused.

"P-Please, oh Pegasus dungs! Let me finish this without messing up! I'm afraid I've been a horrible friend as of late. I can be very selfish at times as I forgot to consider other people's troubles. Ah that sounded odd didn't it…"

"…I mean to say…There are a lot of things going on right now. Even though you've only joined the Shepherds less than a year, we trust you with our lives. I'm no good with socializing with others. Most of the time I spend reading or with animals. But Robin, you worry about all of us right? You take care of all the strategies and our wellbeing. Those bonds you create are unbreakable. I think that's amazing and I can only wish to do the same..."

Sumia inhales deeply

"Robin, I believe those traits would make you the best queen."

Robin's eyes widened

"Sumia what are you saying!? "

"Robin please don't doubt yourself. If you were queen, the people of Ylisse will happily follow you because you aren't only an amazing tactician; you're an amazing friend…"

"…When we met the other Shepherds, I behaved selfishly. I should have considered how you felt. Please do not reject Chrom because of our friendship. I…I think of you as my best friend. And I'm certain Chrom will be devastated if you do. That wound is something no healer can mend."

Still at lost for words, Robin mumbles out thank you. They smile sheepishly at each other.

"I don't know what I'd do without you. Thank you Sumia, you are an amazing friend as well."

They hug and let the world be still for a while before stuffing their face with more pie. Suddenly all the worries feel far away. Escaping the darkness is easiest with company.

.

….

.

They meet another group of Shepherds from the Outer Realms. This other Robin is a man.

She finally understood the expression of the other Chroms. They stared at her Robin. It was a face of longing for what could have been.

What could have been if their Robin loved them back.

In this other Realm, Robin married Sumia.

…

..

.

_A/N: A few notes_

_I wanted to incorporate street pass and how you can view other people's marriages._

_Sumia's only friend support is Cordelia, and FEMU. MU is another love support. Basically she gets crap character development because of her limited supports._

_(Sumia, Cordelia, and Female!Robin are like BFFs like oh my god!)_

_Head canon wise I think Sumia is canon if Robin is a dude but FEMU is canon else wise. Because Chrom ditches all of them to goes soul searching for the avatar. They are two halves of the same whole._


End file.
